micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Enok
The Empire of Kamar(or Kamaran Empire) is a micronation created by Mihai Kamel. It was established on 24 October 2016, at the moment its founder and current ruler turned 15 years old. Today it is an absolute monarchy, with a population of 1, no standing army and several claimed territories, scattered around Romania and the world, including a claim over Antarctica. History Over the course of its existence, the Empire existed as a series of incarnations, before being reformed a few times and becoming what it is today. On the 24th of October 2016, at 09:00 A.M, the declaration of independence was signed and the Empire came to an existence, as the Empire of Vlasland, with its capital at the emperor's bedroom, which also was the only sovereign territory. The Empire also established claims over several individual islands(Plumbuita island, Dobroesti island, Angel's island), located in Bucharest, Romania and the Boldesti territory, near Ploiesti, Romania. On 22nd of December 2016, the emperor moved to another bedroom and set the new capital there. The former capital exited imperial influence. Later, on 5th of February 2017, the Empire established a claim over an abandoned building in Bucharest, but the claim was removed the next day. Some time after after that, on 26th of February 2017, the Pitesti islands, near Pitesti, Romania and the Caciulata territory, not far away from Caciulata, Romania were claimed by the Empire. On 2nd of March 2017, the Empire changed its name from "Vlasland" to "Ruban". On 6th of March 2017, the Fundeni territory was also claimed by the Empire. On 10th of March 2017, most of the emperor's apartment was granted sovereignty. On 13th of March 2017, the first claimed territory outside of Romania and also Europe became the imperial claim over Antarctica, a.k.a Kamaran Antarctica, or Kamaran Antarctic territory. It is formed out of two separate pieces of land, one of them being intersected with the Norwegian claim over the continent. On 17th of March 2017, the Nyrabran territory was claimed by the Empire. It is a piece of land located at the border between Romania and Hungary, on the hungarian side. On 19th of March 2017, a peninsula in Egypt was claimed by the Empire, as the Rasbana territory, comprising the actual peninsula and some other small islands around it. On 21st of March 2017, both the name and the flag of the Empire were changed. The name was changed from "Ruban" to "Kamaran" and the flag was changed to a totally different pattern. Also, at the same date, the Kama(banknotes) and the Zep(coins) were adopted as the official imperial currency, one Kama equalling 2.4 romanian Lei. On 22nd of March 2017, the flag and name were changed again, to their current forms. Also, the currency's name was also changed, the "Kama" becoming the "Dion" and the "Zep" becoming the "Obul". The values remained exactly the same. On 23rd of March 2017, the Dansetian Territories were claimed by the Empire. These were basically all the disputed territories at the border between Serbia and Croatia which were not claimed by Liberland, Enclava or Celestina. Also, every room from the emperor's apartment exited imperial influence and the bedroom became the De Facto capital, as well as the main imperial HQ.